Reunion
by Purple Lace
Summary: Theresa is excited to go to her tenyear reunion, she can't wait to see the old gang again, especially Jay. She never really stoped carring about him, she hopes that maybe they could get together again. But her dream is shattered when she finds out Jay is
1. The Letter

A little bell chimed as the door to Theresa's bridal shop opened. Two women walked in with big smiles on their faces.

"Hi, welcome to Theresa's bridal shop, I'm Theresa, can I help you in any way?" Theresa said as she extended her hand to the two girls, both of whom accepted.

"I'm Melissa I need a bridal gown," she said cheerily

"I think I can help you with that" Theresa smiled "I just got this new one that I think would look perfect on you"

Theresa led the girls to her selection of gowns and other such things. She loved to she their eyes light up when they've found the perfect dress. She had the gift of being able to match each person with a dress they looked best in.

"So when do you think you could do the alterations?" Melissa asked

"I think I could have it done by next Friday, can you come in for a fitting then?" Theresa said writing things down in her little agenda book

"That would be awesome," She said as she and her friend left the shop

It was close up time by the time Melissa had left the shop, so Theresa gathered up her things and made her way to her car. When she got in she suddenly thought of Jay and the others. She was surprised at first; she had kept in contact with Atlanta all these years but not much with everyone else beside the rare Christmas card and letter. She found it odd at first. _Maybe something's gonna happen_ she thought, she had never lost her clairvoyance; in fact it had sharpened since high school. _I could be some kind of sign or warning_

She pulled her car into the driveway of her small, but quaint, suburban home. On her way in, she picked up the mail.

"Junk mail, junk mail, bill, junk mail, bill ... hmm what's this" her eyes came upon an envelop addressed from her old high school

_Dear Theresa Minos  
We're glad to inform you that we will be holding your ten-year high school reunion on May 17th of this year. We hope you can attend, it will be a great way to catch up with old friends and get reacquainted with people you may have forgot, we hope to see you their._

Sincerely Ellen Barbel, current principal at New Olympus High School

"Strike one up for the freaky mind powers"

The phone rang in her den

"Hey Theresa?" a voice came from the other end

"Hey Atlanta"

"Did you get the letter about the reunion?" Atlanta asked

"Yah" she replied

"Do you think you're going?"

"Defiantly"


	2. Catching up

"Hey Atlanta" Theresa smiled at her old friend

"Hey Theresa, have you seen the rest of the old gang yet" Atlanta asked

"No not yet, …wait, theirs Odie" They ran over to see him

"Hey girls how are you?" He asked

"Not bad, I own a bridal shop right here in town, and business is good" Theresa said happy to see her old friend

"I moved back to Kitimat and am now the head coach at an archery range up their" Atlanta seemed very proud of herself "and you?"

"I am head of research and development at Microsoft," He said

He had grown since they had last seen him, he now stood eye to eye with Theresa who herself had grown since high school. He still had the same smile and afro that they both remembered.

"So are you still dating Archie?" he asked

"Well, we've been dating on and off for the last couple years, I mean it's hard neither of us are really able, at this time to give up our jobs an lives to move across the province just to date" she smiled as though saying that she was ok with that

"Little buddy!" A large man came up from behind Odie and picked him up while giving him a big bear hug

"Herry! Nice to see you too" Odie said gasping for air

"How's farm life been treatin' you?" he asked

"It's nice, peaceful, I've settled down, I'm actually married now" he responded

"Really? Congrats" Atlanta said high fiveing him

"You know, I saw Neil around here somewhere, but I didn't catch him in time. He was hanging around with a huge group of chicks," Herry said

"Archie!" Atlanta exclaimed. She ran up to him and covered her hands over his eyes

"Hmmm, big hairy, callusy hands, could it be Herry?" his tone was sarcastic and joking, just as it was in their youth

"Ha ha very funny" he turned around to give her a gentle peck on her cheek

"Hey guys" the others caught up all to give him a hug or handshake

"So how'd you turn out?" Theresa asked, only really partially interested. Truthfully she was looking for Jay.

She had never really stopped caring about Jay, she tried to convince herself it was just the same as a brotherly/sisterly love, but she knew, in the back of her mind logic was telling her that it was really an old spark dying to be rekindled.

"Um, well, I'm a school teacher" he stuttered

"Really?" Theresa was trying to contain her laughter, she would have never pictured Archie as a school teacher "so, what do you teach?"

"Uh, grade twos" she was rubbing the back of him neck, he always did that when he felt himself in a tight spot

"Hey guys, come sit at my table" Neil's voice came from the crowd of people. At the front of the gym there was a stage for guest speakers and whoever else was there, in front of the stage where about thirty tables, the one that Neil was sitting at was right at the front.

"So do you think this front row table is befitting of a man of my talent?" obviously the question was meant to be rhetorical but the gang couldn't resist poking fun at their old friend

"No, Neil, your talents deserve something much more, extravagant!" Atlanta said

"Oh course, you see that table in the last row, the one that's right next to the garbage can?" Odie asked

"That one is befitting your talents" Archie finished

The gang each took a seat at the table

"Ok, jokes aside, you've all heard about my head male model position at Gucci?" Neil said

"You know we could have missed it, I mean, even though every time we read one of our fashion magazine we see you in one of the adds, it was possible that we could have missed it" Theresa said as she put one arm around Atlanta's shoulder

Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Jay, the rest of her world went blurry, he turned his head as if looking for someone, than he spotted her and she waived him over.

"Hey guys," He said waiving at them all "I'd like you to meet someone"

"Melissa!" Theresa stammered

"Hey Theresa" she said cheerily

"You know each other? That's cool, anyways for the rest of you, this is Melissa, my fiancé"


	3. Wheeping

"Wow, congratulations!" Herry exclaimed as he got up to shake both of their hands

Theresa felt her hart drop to the floor _engaged? How could this happen? _she thought to herself. 

The evening went by with reminisants of old times, drinking and merry tunes. Theresa tried to grin and bare it, but Atlanta knew what was on her mind. She didn't say anything as not to upset her, but she kept looking at her as if seeing if she ok.

By the end of the night Theresa had thought that she had perhaps come to terms with it, but then something once again killed her heart. And it began when after the reunion Jay and Melissa came up to her and asked of her a favor.

"Hey Theresa, would you please consider being our maid of honor" Melissa asked "I knew you were Jay's best friend in high school, and I dunno, thought you would make our night perfect by being their"

"Oh my god, this is" Theresa said _you torturing me you witch, how many times can you break my heart_ she never said that to her face "a great honor, thank you so much, I" she hesitated "accept" she gave both of them a half-hearted hug.

She hung her head low as she walked to her car.

"Hey Theresa!" Atlanta came running up to her "Before you go, I want you to promise my to take it easy"

"I'm going to be fine" she whispered

"Are you sure?"

"I am going to be fine!" she yelled at her. Atlanta, hurt, turned heals and started to walk away. _you don't sound fine_ Atlanta looked back at her old friend _but I pray that you will be_

"Atlanta" Theresa had finally realized what she had done but it was to late, Atlanta was now out of ear shot "I'm sorry" she whispered

She got into her car feeling even worse than she had ten minuets previous, if that was possible. She started the car and heard the engine rev-up.

Down the road she thought it would do her good to listen to some music, she turned on her radio. To her hatred, _Every time we Touch_ came on. Tears welt up in her eyes making them red and puffy. She was pushing random buttons on the radio in frustration until it finally turned off.

"Why are you doing this to me" she whispered to the heavens, "why are you doing this to me" this time she cried it out. The tears in her eyes where making it hard for her to see the road. She pulled over onto a ledge overlooking downtown. She held herself across her chest, she wept. She wept for the love that she had lost, the torment of actually participating in the wedding that came with it, and she wept for feeling so horrible for yelling at one of her best friend. No, not just one of her best friends, one of her best friends who had tried to help her.

"What more can you do to me"

A/N:Sorry that this chapter is so short


End file.
